


Like a dream

by hello2ne1



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, DARAGON - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello2ne1/pseuds/hello2ne1
Summary: Dara spent all of her life building walls.Jiyong casually came in and started breaking each and every one of them.They were in love.Until they weren't.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara





	Like a dream

  
Dara was a firm believer that love was finite.

After her dad walked out on their family like they didn't matter, Dara knew that love ends. It ends and it leaves you questioning your worth. It leaves a deep hole in your chest and you will have no choice but to keep on wondering if it's ever going to be filled. 

Dara wept when her mother told her that his Dad went away with another woman and he was never coming back. She wept more when she realized the magnitude of the situation. Her younger siblings were far too young to worry about having food served on the table. 

She had no choice but to bury every ounce of pain. She had no choice but to grow up. 

And she did.

____________

"Here's your change. Thank you and come again."

Dara said as she handed over the money. She sighed in relief. Finally, the line of customers disappeared. She looked at the clock and thought people better stay inside their houses at 12 midnight. People should stop snacking in the middle of the night. 

She cleared the tables and wiped them clean. She has been here for 16 hours. She was supposed to stay for 12 but she needed the overtime pay. Out of all the jobs she has ever had, she has to admit that being a cashier in the middle of the busiest streets in Seoul was quite entertaining.

She grinned when she remembered the group of pretty college girls who spent a good 20 minutes wondering what Chapstick to buy. How petty. It was petty but at the back of her head, she wondered if she would've also been like that if she had the chance to go to college. 

She grinned as she remembered the couple arguing about a Kakao talk message earlier today. How irrational. It was irrational but she wondered if she would've also been like that if she fell in love and had not been haunted by the thought of being left behind. 

She was mopping the floors clean when she remembered the 65-year old man who asked for her help in picking the right pack of ramen to bring home to his wife. How trivial. It was trivial but she wondered if she would ever find someone who would give her that much love and consideration. 

She scoffed when she realized that a tiny part of her was hopeful for the future. Funny. 

She didn't have any time for that. Not when the door chime rang. 

"Welcome!"

She set the mop aside and went straight to the counter. She looked over at the customer who came in. 

He was wearing a black hoodie larger than his frame and sweatpants. Not to mention he was wearing a cap under his hoodie. She found the trend funny honestly. Why do people even put the hood over their caps? 

The man walked towards the counter with 3 beer bottles and 3 energy drinks. Wow, people commit themselves to a slow death even at this hour? Just when Dara thought that he was done, he threw in a pack of cigarettes. 

She punched the items in and looked up at the customer for the first time. The first thing she noticed was the tattoo at the side of his neck since the cap was in the way. Interesting. It looked like a piece of art and she wishes the birth mark on her leg looked that great. 

"How lucky."

She unconsciously muttered. Oh, shoot. She mentally slapped herself. 

"Excuse me?"

The customer finally raised his gaze from his phone and Dara stilled when he saw those eyes. His eyes were thin but powerful; if "thin" was even an appropriate adjective to describe eyes. His eyes looked straight into hers and Dara suddenly felt conscious of her whole existence. Dara concluded that his job probably involved staying up late since the bags under his eyes were no joke. 

"Sorry. I was talking to myself." 

The customer smirked. 

"That's okay. I do that sometimes, too."

Dara felt electrified at the sound of his voice. She swiped his card and gave it back. 

"You better get some rest, Sandara." 

Dara must have had a puzzled look on her face because he spoke again.

"You're wearing a name tag, remember? Your eyebags look worse than mine."

The man chuckled and Dara felt horrified. Did she look that exhausted? Dara forgot the last time she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. 

The customer gathered the bottles in his arms and was one step away from the door when he stopped and looked back. 

"Jiyong."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Jiyong."

Dara was about to protest and scream that she was not interested in knowing his name. Not when he basically told her that she probably looks like a zombie. Well, he didn't directly say that. But to Dara, the thought was one and the same. 

Jiyong walked out and Dara stood there. She was awed when she realized that in the six months that she has worked here, this was the first time she can put a name on a customer's face. 

Jiyong. 

Dara snapped out of her trance and prepared to finish her shift since her quirky co-worker, Bom, arrived.

She took her yellow backpack and started walking her way to the bus stop. She felt mortified when she found herself smiling upon passing by a teenager wearing a cap under his hoodie.

She thought about Jiyong and his eyes. And his voice. 

She felt weird.  
Actually, she felt curious.  
She was feeling. 

What a very unsettling feeling. 

The bus finally arrived and Dara saw her reflection through the laminated glass on the bus door. 

She set up a mental reminder to steal one of her sister's leave-on face masks. 

Tomorrow. 

__________

Dara was a firm believer that love is finite.

But for the first time in her life, Dara wished it wasn't. Out of the infinite possibilities, Jiyong was the one who walked into that convenience store that night two years ago. Out of all the people, he was the one who stormed his way into her life and crawled his way into her traumatized heart. 

Dara felt a pair of arms snake around her waist as she stared out of the apartment window. 

Suddenly, she was feeling again.

What a very unsettling feeling. 

With every bit of hope left in her heart, she looked up at the stars and prayed that this was the exception to the rule.

Dara felt warmth spread over her body as Jiyong rested his head on her shoulder. She was convinced that this was it.

The rule was love ends; **just not theirs.**


End file.
